Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt
by 1059939
Summary: FlackMonroe, HawkesOC A little piece of drunk fluff!
1. Noboby Move

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Flack, Lindsay, and Hawkes went to a bar after shift. Normally it would be just Flack and Danny but he was glad that he could get them out. He didn't get to spend as much time as he would like with them while at work.

While sitting at a table talking and drinking, Lindsay told Hawkes that there was a dark haired woman staring at him from over at the bar. And that she seemed to want to come over. Hawkes and Lindsay had become fast friends, both worked hard and their personalities seemed to be very similar. So once he turned to look in the direction of the bar he knew which woman she was talking about.

"Thanks Lindsay, I'm going to ask her to dance. Catch you guys a little later." Hawkes said before leaving Flack and Lindsay still sitting at the table together.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Flack said to her.

It taking a moment for her to understand what he had just said. "What's not a bad idea?" Speaking a little slower now being on her fourth beer. She hadn't realized how many she had at this point.

"Dancing Lindsay, dancing. Come on." He didn't wait for a response he grabbed her hand to pull her out of her seat. He actually felt like dancing. And he only gets that feeling when he gets really drunk. And he didn't think he was there just yet but being with her made him want to try.

He guides her to the dance floor with his hand on her lower back until he gets to an open spot. He turns her and takes her by the waist. Startled for a moment she looks up into his eyes. Staring for a minute, she tilts her head and smiles.

Flack smiles in return knowing that this was a good way for him to finally get close to her. Having all those beers was helping him loosen up a bit too. She started playing with Flack, teasing him a bit while she was dancing putting her hand on his chest occasionally even catching his tie in her hands and pulling him closer.

After the song ended they continued to touch each other not wanting the closeness to stop. But having that much beer in them made the need to use the bathroom quickly becoming urgent. At about the same time they informed each other that they were going to the restroom. They laughed and walked towards them. Her walking in front of him with his hand on her back to nonverbally say he was following behind her. Flack told her right before she when in that he would wait for her outside.

She couldn't believe how much fun she just had dancing with Flack and she really liked it. She splashed some cold water on her face after she saw how flushed her face was. She came out to find him standing in the hallway waiting for her like he had said. She walked up to him and put her arm around his to start pulling him forward.

"So how about another beer, Flack?"

"Sure, but this time I'll get it ok. Meet you back at the table"

She went back to the table that now had Hawkes and his new lady friend sitting talking and touching. Hawkes informed her that he was about ready to leave but wanted to wait until she and Flack had got back.

Hawkes waved to them as he left with Alyssa. Lindsay turned to look at Flack. Just now noticing he had taken off his jacket and was starting to roll up his sleeves of his shirt.

Usually he did this after shift was done but it seemed to be hard to do at the moment. Then he saw her hands on his arm taking the material and folding it carefully up. Her hand brushing slightly on his forearm was sending little waves of heat up him.

When she was done she looked at him again and rested her hand on his leg. Normally she would have thought about it first but right now it just felt right.

He turned to her and said "Okay finish that beer up. I think I want to dance again."

They had just gotten on the dance floor which was beginning to thin out. When these words floated on the air and he heard what he wanted to say to her. He knew she had been flirting with Danny but they weren't together. He wasn't sure he wanted a real relationship. "But 'I won't tell anybody if you wanna use my body'."

"What?" she yelled back.

He said it to her again but into her ear, "'If you wanna use my body. I won't tell anybody'. "

She looked him in the eyes. And then he kissed her trying to get the point fully across to her. He pulled her closer to get the feeling right. Their bodies completely touching now. He deepens the kiss a little bit before he needs air.

She couldn't believe it but she was drunk. She was kissing Flack back and wow did it feel good. She hadn't thought about him like this before. She had thought about Danny like this, it was hard not to but not Flack. _Who wouldn't he was a cute guy who liked to flirt?_

After they broke the kiss and without a word they left the bar. They held onto each other exploring each other until they got out onto the street.

He hailed a cab and gave the driver his address. They continued kissing while his hands explored under her shirt first then the curves of her sides then to her back.

They stumbled into his apartment. He quickly pulled them in closing the door with their bodies. Their kisses were urgent, both having been alone for so long. Aching for more physical contact they were practically ripping each others' clothes off so they could feel warm skin against skin.

That's about all Lindsay remembers when she wakes up at 5am the next morning. She realizes she still has enough time to get back to her apartment and get ready to go to work.

She carefully gets out of bed and is glad to be able to see a little bit in his apartment because of some city light coming though his blinds. She doesn't have too much trouble finding her clothes and she is glad for that. She takes one last look at him, pushes his hair back and kisses his forehead. She whispers to him "Nobody move, nobody get hurt." And she hopes it's true.


	2. Hard to beat

For this chapter I'm using a few elements from Season 4's episode Personal Foul. So of course if you recognize those parts then they aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them.

Slowly Flack started the process of waking up, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He begins to notice he is a bit sore which hasn't happened to him in awhile. Which lead his brain to remember why he was sore. The corners of his mouth are turning up into a smile.

His hands spread out feeling around unforturly finding nothing but empty crumped sheets. She was gone already. He wasn't sure what that meant but he hoped it wasn't anything bad. With that thought he got up and hoped the next time he saw her, he could get a better read on her feelings. So that he in turn could express his own.

Flack believed Danny had a crush on Lindsay and wouldn't really admit it outright to him. When he found out Lindsay was into sports, he knew his friend was totally gone for her now.

He hoped this didn't mess up his chance with Lindsay. He loved Danny like a brother but also knew that Danny would do nothing more than break her heart in the end.

Lindsay was having trouble deciding if she should try to continue something with Don or if she should go for Danny.

She figured out after a few months that Danny like to flirt with her but she also heard about his reputation around the lab so she wasn't sure the flirting was a sure sign that he really like her.

She wanted to know so she would flirt back with him and if he asked to hang out with her she would as long as other people were going to.

Wednesday Night

Right before his shift ended Danny came up to Flack & asked if he wanted to catch the Empires game, that he had two tickets for that night. What the hell since he already knew she was on call tonight anyway.

As they walked to their seats in the stand, on the way to the game it seemed like Danny kept checking to see if someone had called him. Making him think he wasn't probably his first choice for going to the game tonight.

"Danny it seems like I was second choice for these tickets?"

"Hmm, what … no." trying to sound convincing as possible.

Then before they knew it their basketball game was turning into a crime scene right before them and that's when he realized Danny's first choice had been Lindsay. Which just made him happier and told Danny that he should get her mad at him more often (so that he could get tickets to the game more often.)

So when by the end of the week Danny told him he got Adam & Lindsay to go out for drinks, he was thrilled.

All week they had either opposite shifts or only had a few seconds to talk but never alone. So he still had no idea what her thoughts on the idea of him & her were.

Saturday Night

Everyone started drinking Miller Lite's at first except Lindsay. They teased her about it, especially Danny.

"I can't help it if I know what I like" she responded and of course that got Danny going.

"So Montana, What do you like?" Danny asked in a teasing tone.

"Well I do see that someone might like you and right now, that girl over there won't stop staring at you." She replied hoping to shift the focus away from her.

Danny turned to see that there was a girl with long blond hair that was looking at him and then she started walking over to their table. Danny licked his lips.

The woman came over but instead of talking to him, she asked Adam to dance. Which caused them all to burst out laughing expect for Danny. The look on his face was priceless. Adam got up to dance with the woman.

"Better luck next time Messer!"

"That hurts Montana."

And this is when she knew that Danny could probably be lots of fun but wasn't a long-term relationship person. Although she knew Flack had been trying to talk to her about what happened last week, she honestly needed some time to think.

Seeing empty bottles in front of Flack and Danny, she jumped up too quickly putting her off balance. So she put a hand on Flack's shoulder for support while he put his hand on her waist.

"What do you like?"

"Since I'm not drunk enough Messer I guess it will have to be a mystery for you….I'm going to get a drink, you two still want the same?"

"Sure Lindsay." Flack answered.

He hated seeing her and Danny flirt back and forth. He wanted to ask if anything was going on but figured not to get into her business like that right away. He didn't want to push her away by coming off too overbearing.

She came back and put her hand again on Flack. How could a simple touch from her stir him up so much inside.

She put a beer in front of Danny, then handed one to Flack brushing their fingers together.

They shly smiled at each other.

She turned to Danny and said while at the bar a girl wanted to him a message. Danny looked like he didn't believe her.

"I swear Danny, I'm not joking this time."

"Ok then what did she say?"

Lindsay waved at him to move closer so that she could talk into his ear. He smiled and turned towards the bar then looked back at Lindsay and Flack.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Flack looked confused and shrugged his shoulders. "What was that about?"

"Just a booty call." She tried to answer without laughing too much.

Flack laughed a bit at that. "Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

"Ok" Now sitting alone at the table Lindsay hoped he didn't take too long. She didn't want some guy coming over just because she was now by herself and try some cheesy pick up line.

But of course she spoke to soon. Luckily he was a good natured drunk. He didn't get upset when she turned him down. Just as he was leaving Flack walked back to the table, she was more than happy he was back.

"Hey, How ya doing?"

She smiled at him, he put his hand out so that he could get her out on the dance floor again.

"Come on let's dance, we've got to take our chance." He felt like if he didn't do this now then it might take him too long to be alone with her again because just as they got up to dance Adam and his girl came back to the table.

Their bodies fell into each other's natural rhythm. As they danced Flack couldn't help the feelings his body was telling him each time they touched.

Lindsay was glad she wasn't as drunk this time while they were dancing. Even though she knew what he looked like without clothes, her senses weren't dulled to the point of not being able to appreciate how his body felt against hers.

Flack was determined to show Lindsay why she was better off with him then anyone else especially Danny.

He would run one of his hands up her back or down one of her thighs while one stayed on her hip to help rub their peleves together though out the song.

Don leaned down and whispered in her ear "I can't resist you, I just wanna touch ya, let's spend the night together?"

"Your hard to beat"


End file.
